


mine!

by samugiiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atsumu is flustered all the time fr, CEO Sakusa Kiyoomi, Cute Kids, Dorks in Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secretary Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rated g cuz it's so fluffy, this is so fluffy wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: Atsumu takes a second to think before he quickly nudges the girl in his arms for her name. She happily answers with a grin on her face, “My name is Sakusa Yuma!” She giggles, tucking her face back into the crook of his neck.Wait, wait, wait.This is his boss’ daughter?!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 255
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	mine!

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu Fluff Week  
> Day 6 - Tier 2

Atsumu was peacefully walking around the park until he heard a little girl crying. He snapped his head towards the cries and saw a little girl wailing next to a park bench, seemingly unknowing of her surroundings.

The secretary felt bad for the poor girl and took it in him to help her. He walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. 

“Hey there, are ya lost?” He asks with a soft voice as to not startle the small child. She removes her hands from her face, her cheeks and nose red and eyes looking dry from all the crying. The girl tilts her head to the side as if examining him before she immediately wraps her arms around him and making him carry all her weight. Atsumu lets out a small  _ oof _ and patiently waits for her answer as he rubs a soothing hand on her back.

She sniffles a bit more before pulling away and grabbing his cheeks, “You look like the man on daddy’s phone.” She whispers, still squishing her cheeks. Atsumu is taken aback a bit because,  _ who the hell has a photo of him on their phone? _

He plays it off with a chuckle, “That’s… nice, uhm, are ya lost though? I can help ya find yer daddy.” The blonde gives the small girl a soft smile, wanting her to feel safe and to make him  _ not _ look like a kidnapper to everyone else in the park. She nods her head, still clinging onto him and with how tight her grip is, Atsumu doesn’t think she plans on letting go.

Now that she’s in his arms, only now does he take in her features. The girl has black, curly hair that is tied up into cute pigtails. She also has a mole that sits right on top of her right cheekbone. 

_ Cute, _ he thinks.

Atsumu lets her cling onto him as he walks around, searching for a parent that’s looking for their lost child. It takes about 5 minutes when he hears shouts of  _ “Yuma! Yuma where are you?!” _

He turns to the sound of shouting and there he sees his boss, looking very unkempt with his hair a mess and tie undone, phone in his grip as his eyes frantically search for this  _ Yuma. _

Atsumu takes a second to think before he quickly nudges the girl in his arms for her name. She happily answers with a grin on her face, “My name is Sakusa Yuma!” She giggles, tucking her face back into the crook of his neck. 

Wait, wait, wait. 

_ This is his boss’ daughter?! _

And just as he processes this information, his boss is in front of him, panting and sweating as he eyes the girl clinging onto him.

“Atsumu…?” Kiyoomi confusingly calls out his name, face screaming obvious confusion as to why his secretary is in the park and holding his daughter. 

Atsumu chuckles nervously and clears his throat before speaking up, “Hi Sir Sakusa, I— Uh…” Oh God, someone save him please. This is so awkward. What are the chances of finding a lost girl, deciding to help them, only to find out they’re your boss’ daughter? Your boss who you find undeniably hot (and possibly have a crush on). Fate is playing some weird game right now.

“Yuma, let go of Atsumu I’m sorry I took the phone call even if we were on our little date.” Kiyoomi tries to coax his daughter to stop clinging onto his secretary, but she only holds onto the man even tighter. “No! You promised me, so I ran!” She huffs, refusing to look at her father.

The blonde hears the raven sigh and gives him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry Atsumu, today is your break day, right? I’m sorry you have to deal with—” Atsumu cuts him off with a chuckle and waves his hand dismissively at his boss. “No need to worry, Sir. She’s quite cute.” He says as he brushes his fingers through the girl’s black locks.

“Kiyoomi. Call me Kiyoomi.” Kiyoomi abruptly says, causing Atsumu to startle and alerting the little girl in his arms. The little girl, Yuma, immediately turns around and smacks her father on the shoulder as if to punish him. “You scared him!” She reprimands and Kiyoomi can only apologize, too whipped for his own daughter. Atsumu never expected to see such a  _ soft _ side of his boss. It’s sweet, though, he must admit.

“Ne, what can I call you?” Yuma nudges him, bringing Atsumu out of his stupor. He takes a second before answering her, “Ya can call me Tsumu-nii.” She pouts at that and he tilts his head in confusion. “But… I wanna call you papa. I see you on daddy’s phone all the time!” 

At the admission, Kiyoomi’s face immediately goes red and he sputters. “Y-yuma! Don’t just—” He sighs, slightly exasperated. When the CEO hesitantly turns to Atsumu to apologize, he is met with the flustered face of his secretary. Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow and smirks, confidence knocked back into him as he realizes that he’s not the only one who’s been—  _ looking. _

When Atsumu sees the smirk on his boss’ face, he only gets redder. He hurriedly gives Yuma to Kiyoomi so he can cover his face with his hands, internally screaming because Kiyoomi does  _ not _ have the right to look  _ that _ good just with smirking.

“What’s wrong, Atsumu? Why are you so flustered?” Atsumu can hear the teasing tone in his voice and he lets out a noise of frustration because he can only feel himself getting hotter. 

“Daddy, why’s papa Tsumu so red?” Yuma asks, tilting her head at her father and blinking innocently. Now it’s Kiyoomi’s turn to turn red. “U-uh, Yuma, you can’t call Atsumu  _ ‘papa’ _ .” His daughter immediately whines and pouts, “Why not?!” 

Atsumu, finally recovering from embarrassment, chuckles lightly at Yuma’s cuteness and just smiles. “It’s fine, Kiyoomi-san. She can call me that— if that’s okay with you, of course.” He rushes at the end, the red tint on his cheeks not going away.

Kiyoomi is shocked for a moment before smiling and nodding. “Yes, that’s fine.” Atsumu breathes a sigh of relief before checking his phone, seeing messages from his brother asking what time he’ll come by to visit his shop.

“Ah, Kiyoomi-san, I’ll have to get going now. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He smiles and Kiyoomi stares for a moment, relishing in the blonde’s beauty as his hair waves through the wind and his smile radiating light.

“Papa Tsumu, you have to go?” Yuma frowns, making grabby hands at him. Atsumu smiles and the girl is now back in his arms, Kiyoomi letting them hug before they depart. The raven watches fondly as the other places a small kiss on Yuma’s forehead. 

Kiyoomi thinks about it, having Atsumu be a second parent to his daughter. Well, he has, after all, been admiring and watching him. He had always had this interest towards the man that always seemed to pull him towards him. Atsumu  _ always _ had his attention. He hopes that Atsumu wouldn’t mind.

Once Yuma is back in his arms, now fiddling and playing games on his phone, he uses this as an opportunity to talk to Atsumu while she’s distracted.

“Atsumu,” he calls, making the blonde look up at him from his phone. “Are you free this Saturday?” He asks, crossing his fingers and hoping that he’ll say yes.

The man in question, gapes in shock for a while. His boss  _ just _ asked if he was free. Does this mean he’s—  _ Oh. _

“Kiyoomi-san… are ya askin’ me out?” He decides to ask first, not wanting to jump into conclusions. Kiyoomi only grins, “And if I am?” The CEO watches as Atsumu’s face goes red  _ again. _ He laughs, slowly bringing a hand to Atsumu’s cheek, startling the man.

Atsumu jerks his head up and meets Kiyoomi’s eyes, surprised at the warm hand on his cheek. Kiyoomi places his daughter down first, Yuma standing by his legs, distracted. 

“Y-yeah, I’m free.” Atsumu stutters, blush spreading to his neck and ears. Kiyoomi smiles, happy at the answer and soothingly rubs Atsumu’s cheek. “K-Kiyoomi-san, what—” He holds his breath when Kiyoomi brings their faces closer.

Kiyoomi whispers, “Am I reading this wrong, Atsumu?” His voice goes down to a lower octave and Atsumu shivers. The blonde, a blushing mess and helpless, can only shake his head, also wanting this or whatever Kiyoomi wants to give him.

But before any of them can even move any closer, Yuma pushes Atsumu away from her father and grabs his hand, frowning at Kiyoomi.

“No! Mine!” She shouts, pouting afterwards at her father. Atsumu and Kiyoomi stare at her for a moment before they both burst into laughter. The blonde crouches down to the girl’s level and gives her an eskimo kiss. Yuma giggles and Atsumu can only join her. 

“That’s not fair.” Atsumu looks up at Kiyoomi who said that, and chuckles when he sees his boss  _ pouting.  _ He stands up and tentatively raises his arms, not sure if Kiyoomi will actually—

Kiyoomi immediately steps into his arms.

Oh.

This feels nice.

Atsumu buries his face into the man’s neck, copying what Yuma had done to him. He feels Kiyoomi bury his face into his hair and he can only smile, a warm feeling overwhelming his chest. His heart beats erratically.

This is his boss. His boss that he has a crush on. Holy crap.

Atsumu, remembering that he has to meet his brother at his Onigiri Shop, reluctantly lets go and gives Kiyoomi a soft smile. 

“I hope I don’t get in trouble for this.” He whispers, arms dropping on his side. Kiyoomi frowns, “Of course not. I should be thanking you even so—” Kiyoomi rubs his arms reassuringly, “Thank you.”

Atsumu’s smile grows wider and he really can’t wait for Saturday to come. 

“Papa Tsumu, I’ll see you again soon, right?” Yuma tugs on the hem of the jacket he’s wearing. He looks down at her and ruffles her hair, “Yeah, ya will. Don’t worry.” At that, Yuma beams and rushes to her father’s side.

Finally, they depart and Atsumu starts walking away, heart feeling full. Before he’s completely gone, he shouts from across the path, “Kiyoomi-san! Explain ta me why ya have a photo of me tomorrow, okay?” Atsumu laughs when he can barely see the man’s face go red.

He gives one last wave to Kiyoomi and Yuma before turning away and heads his way towards his brother’s shop.

Atsumu looks up to the sky, smiling. 

_ Damn, he really can’t wait. _

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic was inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/pagkahilig/status/1363399162725720066?s=20)
> 
> this is like one of the fluffiest fics i've ever written i didn't know i had it in me tbh. i'll try to finish writing the rest of the fics for fluff week sigh. also sorry for any mistakes this isn't beta read and yes i'm sleep deprived. 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me on twitter [@tsumega](https://twitter.com/tsumega)  
> follow me on instagram [@rinsmiya](https://www.instagram.com/rinsmiya/)  
> invade my curiouscat if ya want [samugiiri](https://curiouscat.qa/samugiiri)


End file.
